La bêtise
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Jake a une bêtise en tête, reste à voir si Amy veux bien aider - Mini OS


**Note :** Fic faites lors d'un atelier écriture où il fallait placer ces mots : « Ame - Flemme - Eclectique - Livre - Sarbacane Mot bonus : verrue  
 **Note 2 :** Fic écrite sous le défi de la Roue de la Chance où je devais écrire sur Jake. C'est chose faite ! =) En espérant que ça vous plaise et que ça soit pas OOC.

Jake y mettait toute son âme. C'était presque sa passion, c'était même, plus comme respirer. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, pour agir en enfant, pour l'être, et qu'on le supporte comme tel.  
Il lui suffisait d'avoir son sourire de grand benêt – bien qu'il fut toujours plus petit que Terry -, une idée, et pouf.  
Et quand on voyait combien il avait la flemme de remplir ses dossiers, il était amusant de voir qu'il pouvait faire des bêtises d'enfant avec une facilité déroutante. Même quand il s'agissait d'organiser des choses plus complexes comme les Jimmy Jam ou encore de faire des courses de chaise à l'extincteur.  
Quand on songeait à cela, il semblait logique qu'un de ses dessins animés préférés était Phineas et Ferb.

Pour le reste, il avait donc en cet instant, une idée des plus somptueuses. Cette bêtise aurait été un repas, que Charles l'aurait félicité et nommé délice des Dieux. Et bon sang ce que Charles était difficile question de nourriture.  
Mais quand il s'agissait des bêtises de Jake…. Il était bien plus facile à convaincre.  
Comme quoi, ses goûts savaient être éclectiques, entre restauration élégante et gamineries immatures….  
Mais ça venait sûrement du fait qu'il admirait comme jamais son meilleur ami.

Jake préparait donc un sale coup, et Amy le sentait, elle savait lire sur son collègue comme sur un livre ouvert.  
Gina aurait lu dans ses pensées qu'elle aurait fait remarquer que n'importe qui pouvait lire sur Jake, encore plus quand il avait une idée.  
A se demander comment Jake pouvait avoir comme rôle modèle, quelqu'un comme le Capitaine Holt. Mais c'était sûrement cette raison de leur différence de manifestation émotionnelle, qui faisait qu'il cachait le fait que Holt était son rôle modèle.

Amy s'approcha de Jake, l'air suspicieux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais qu'importe ce que c'est, Holt le verra.  
\- Mouaaaais. Je suis sûr qu'il sera pas contre.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Lire sur le visage de Jake et deviner ses émotions étaient deux choses très faciles. Mais deviner ce qu'il avait en tête requérait parfois de plus d'entraînement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Jake ?

Le policier fit un sourire en coin à la brune et haussa les épaules :

\- Quelque chose qui va révolutionner le monde. Enfin, au moins les bureaux autour de nous.  
\- Bon, crache le morceau Jake, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?  
\- Je te le dirais, à une seule condition.

Amy eut un léger frisson, elle n'aimait pas trop quand son collègue posait des conditions. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit tordu à ce moment précis ?

\- …Laquelle ?  
\- Tu m'aides et je te dis.

Elle grimaça, si la bêtise était du genre à embêter Holt, elle se ferait choper et passerait un sale quart d'heure, ce qui serait moyen devant son modèle de vie. Elle pouvait toujours laisser Jake la faire et voir ainsi ce qu'il avait en tête, au pire des cas… Mais il semblait avoir une idée si révolutionnaire, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à refuser.  
Mais c'était Jake. Santiago savait très comment il était : il semblait prêt à vendre la lune quand il se contentait de vouloir vendre quelque chose de minable ou de pas bien haut.

\- Je vais avoir des problèmes ou… ?  
\- Nah, pas cette fois.

Amy eut un soupir.

\- Très bien. Je t'aide.

Jake eut un sourire, et sortit une sarbacane de sa poche. Il la tendit à Amy :

\- Tout le monde sait qu'avec tout ce qui n'est pas un pistolet, tu vises mieux que moi.  
\- ….Jake, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

Alors, il lui expliqua le plan.  
Maintenant qu'il l'avait coincé, qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, il pouvait bien se permettre.

Son idée était très simple : il fallait souffler de la neige carbonique en direction des pieds de Scully. Pieds qui, sans leurs chaussures que Jake aurait au préalable enlevés, exposerait les nombreuses verrues du policier peu à cheval sur son hygiène.  
Scully dormait.

Une fois que Jake eut retiré les monstruosités puantes, et qu'Amy souffla et que la neige carbonique atteint la verrue, il se réveilla en hurlant.

Si Jake se fit réprimander par Holt, il ne dénonça pas Amy, et eut tout de même l'insolence de prévenir qu'au moins, même Scully l'avait remercié malgré la douleur.  
Après ça, il retourna à ses affaires plus sérieuses.

Amy observa Jake un instant.  
Même si leur bêtise avait été bien idiote, elle devait reconnaître que jamais il n'aurait fait en sorte qu'elle prenne une dispute par Holt.  
Elle regretta ses mots quand quelques instants plus tard, Jake la dénonça pour une autre bêtise qu'ils avaient fait à deux, et qu'elle vit son air tout fier.


End file.
